Bounty Hunter
---- Kill the Enforcer Captain and bring back his Head. It will take lots of Gold to Max your Supplies. I have a few private jobs for you that pay very well. These jobs aren't for the feint of heart. Police brutality has gotten out of control in this City. Reports of police enforcers crossing the line are becoming all too common. Have you ever heard of Bounty Hunting? Don't be too anxious, this job is dangerous and requires patience and timing. If you attack the target before you are strong enough, they will defeat you and waste the Rage you used to attack them. Enforcer Captain in DC Enforcers has not done anything to stop the brutality of his men and many people think he is encouraging it! You must kill the Enforcer Captain and bring back his Head to collect your bounty reward. Were you able to defeat the Enforcer Captain and bring back his Head? ---- Find Dominic Saprano at Dominic's Restaurant and bring back his Head. It's about time someone finally brought down the captain of that corrupt police station! Now that he is dead, a vote for a new captain will take place. We heard that Dominic Saprano wants to run for the position, he is an evil man and was one of the former captains best friends. We must be sure Domninic does not enter the election. We have confirmed that Dominic is in Dominics Resturant eating lunch before he makes his way to register for the election. Stop him right away, kill him and bring back Dominic Saprano Head to collect your bounty reward. Did you track down Dominic Saprano and get his head before he could register for the captain election? ---- Kill Laurence the Lobbyist at City Hall and return with his Head Bad things would have happened to this City if he won the captain election. It's a good thing you stopped him before he registered... but now we have a new problem... Lawrence the Lobbyist is being funded by the city bank owner to fund his campaign for captain. Lawrence is filling voters ears with lies to grow votes for the bank owner. Get to City Hall and put an end to all the lies Lawrence the Lobbyist is telling. We must not let him convince any other voters that the banker should be elected! Bring back Lawrence the Lobbyist Head to collect your bounty reward. Did you stop the lies Lawrence the Lobbyist was telling? ---- Go to Blackheart's Bank and collect Trent Blackheart Head. That's a good thing, he was the best in the business and would have given the banker, Trent Blackheart an easy popular vote win. Blackheart is known by all business owners as the most evil man they have ever met, however most city people don't know Trent well enough to share the same opinion. Lawrence got to the ears of more people then we thought he did. We didn't think it would come to this and we don't know if you will be capable of the job, but if you can manage this one... Kill Trent Blackheart before the election results tonight, bring back his Head to collect your largest bounty reward yet. Do you have the Head of Trent Blackheart? The election is about to be announced! Just in time! The result of the election revealed Trent Blackheart was the winner but because he was unable to appear and collect the captain position, the runner up took his place. We feel confident the right man won and will end the enforcer brutality and make sure they all clean up their acts! Our City thanks you for your Bounty Service, we may need more work from you again in the future. Category:Quest